Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger
Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger ist ein 2002 erschienener Abenteuer-, Fantasy- sowie Science-Fiction-Film und der zweite Teil der Prequels zu Star Wars, wobei er die Fortsetzung zu Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung darstellt. George Lucas fungierte als Regisseur und schrieb die Story sowie das Drehbuch, letzteres jedoch gemeinsam mit Jonathan Hales. Vertrieben wurde der von Film 20th Century Fox. 2005 erschien die Fortsetzung, Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith, welcher den letzten Teil der neuen Trilogie darstellt. Seine Premiere hatte der Film an 16. Mai 2002. Die Hauptrollen sind mit Ewan McGregor, Hayden Christensen, Natalie Portman und Christopher Lee besetzt. Es wurde ein Roman zum Film veröffentlicht, welcher jedoch weitere "Szenen" beinhaltet. Handlung Die Republik wird immer noch von Konflikten und Chaos erschüttert. Eine Separatistenbewegung, der sich bereits Hunderte von Planeten angeschlossen haben, sowie mächtige Unternehmensbündnisse stellen eine neue Bedrohung für die Galaxis dar. Die Jedi haben dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Die Ereignisse, durch eine bislang unbekannte Macht von langer Hand geplant, lösen schließlich die Klonkriege aus – und damit den Anfang vom Ende der Republik. Um dieser Bedrohung entgegenzuwirken und seine Macht zu festigen, autorisiert der Oberste Kanzler der Republik, Palpatine (Ian McDiarmid), die Aufstellung einer ‘Großen Armee der Republik’, die den überforderten Jedi zur Seite stehen soll. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Konflikt zwischen der Handelsföderation und Naboo, dem Heimatplaneten von Padmé Amidala (Natalie Portman), treffen Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor), Amidala und Anakin Skywalker (Hayden Christensen) wieder aufeinander… Cast Produktion Für Angriff der Klonkrieger schrieb George Lucas zunächst drei Drehbuchfassungen, ehe er den Koautor Jonathan Hales engagierte, der ihm bei der Überarbeitung einiger Szenen zur Seite stehen sollte. Insgesamt spielte der Film 649 Millionen US-Dollar ein, wobei das Budget bei 115 Millionen Dollar lag. Die Entwicklung vom Film begann bereits in März 2000. Auf DVD und VHS-Kassette erschien er am 12. November 2002, auf Blu-ray am 16. September 2011. Ursprünglich sollte der Film wie Die dunkle Bedrohung in 3D wieder in die Kinos kommen, doch mit der Übernahme von LucasArt durch Disney und der Ankündigung von Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht wurde dies bei Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith nicht gemacht. Rick McCallum nennt das, was sie bei Angriff der Klonkrieger gemacht haben, "virtuelles Filmemachen", da der Film sehr viel CGI verwendet. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zum Film wurde am 23. April 2002 von Sony Classical mit einer Gesamtlänge von 73:43 Minuten, also 1 Stunde 13 Minuten 43 Sekunden, veröffentlicht. Der Soundtrack wurde wie bei jedem Teil von John Williams komponiert, gespielt von London Symphony Orchestra und London Voices. #'Star Wars Main Title and Ambush on Coruscant' – 3:46 #'Across the Stars (Love Theme from Attack of the Clones)' – 5:33 #'Zam the Assassin and the Chase Through Coruscant' – 11:07 #'Yoda and the Younglings' – 3:55 #'Departing Coruscant' – 1:44 #'Anakin and Padmé' – 3:57 #'Jango's Escape' – 3:48 #'The Meadow Picnic' – 4:14 #'Bounty Hunter's Pursuit' – 3:23 #'Return to Tatooine' – 6:57 #'The Tusken Camp and the Homestead' – 5:54 #'Love Pledge and the Arena' – 8:29 #'Confrontation with Count Dooku and Finale' – 10:45 #'On the Conveyor Belt' – 3:02 Auszeichnungen Oscar 2003 * Nominierung in Beste visuelle Effekte für Rob Coleman, Pablo Helman, John Knoll und Ben Snow Saturn Award 2003 * Bestes Kostüm * Beste Spezialeffekte * Nominierung in Bester Science-Fiction-Film für George Lucas und Rick McCallum * Nominierung für Beste Regie für George Lucas * Nominierung in Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Natalie Portman * Nominierung in Bester Nachwuchsschauspieler für Hayden Christensen * Nominierung in Beste Musik für John Williams * Nominierung in Beste DVD-Veröffentlichung einer Special-Edition Empire Awards 2003 * Szene des Jahres (Yodas Schwertkampf) Cinescape Genre Face of the Future Award * Nominierung für Hayden Christensen BET-Awards 2003 * Nominierung als Bester Darsteller für Samuel L. Jackson MTV Movie Awards 2003 * Auszeichnung für Beste Kampfszene für Christopher Lee * Nominierungen für Beste Action-Sequenz (The Arena) und Beste virtuelle Darstellung (Yoda) SFX Awards 2003 * Nominierungen für Bester SciFi/Fantasy-Film, Beste Regie (George Lucas) und Beste Musik (John Williams) BMI Film Music Award 2003 * Auszeichnung für die Musik von John Williams Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards 2003 * Nominierung für Beste digitale Darstellung für Frank Oz (Yoda) Teen Choice Awards 2002 * Auszeichnung für Natalie Portman (Choice Actress, Drama/Action Adventure) * Nominierung für Hayden Christensen (Choice Actor, Drama/Action Adventure) * Nominierung für Christensen/Portman (Choice Chemistry) Goldene Himbeere 2003 * Schlechtestes Drehbuch für George Lucas und Jonathan Hales * Schlechtester Nebendarsteller für Hayden Christensen * Nominierung in Schlechtester Film für George Lucas und Rick McCallum * Nominierung in Schlechteste Neuverfilmung oder Fortsetzung für George Lucas und Rick McCallum * Nominierung in Schlechteste Regie für George Lucas * Nominierung in Schlechteste Nebendarstellerin für Natalie Portman * Nominierung in Schlechtestes Leinwandpaar für Hayden Christensen und Natalie Portman Bogey Platin * 5 Millionen Kinobesucher in 50 Tagen Die Deutsche Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW) zeichnete den Film mit dem Prädikat „wertvoll“ aus. Trailer thumb|center|480px Siehe auch *Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger in der Jedipedia. Trivia *Eigentlich sollte der Film "Attack of the Dark Side" heißen, doch um die düstere Stimmung erst mit "Die Rache der Sith" wiederaufzunehmen, entschied Lucas sich für "Attack of the Clones". Kategorie:Star Wars Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Abenteuerfilme Kategorie:FSK 12 Kategorie:2002 Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Filme